


you won't regret reading this

by bettycper, encephalitis



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark!Jughead Jones, F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettycper/pseuds/bettycper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/encephalitis/pseuds/encephalitis
Summary: sorry





	you won't regret reading this

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

i think juggie summoned dark jughead...  
what should i do...?

NO DARK JUGHEAD WAS A SECRET!!!! UGH BETTY!!! you'll pay for this...

IM SORRY... dark jughead please don't hurt me i...

oh my god  
juggie please  
please jughead we can talk about this

your time is up. it's too late.

no please  
i  
i'll do anything, just ask...

hold my hand...

oh my god i....  
are you sure you're ready for that baby...?

i-if you take it slow, betts..

okay um...  
oh gosh i...  
(takes your pinkie in mine... we slowly interlock hands and i can feel how sweaty your palm is...)

(i look away because my clammy hands are embarrassing me in front of the prettiest girl in riverdale... what if she doesn't like me)

jughead...?

(i swallow back hard, my throat is dry) um... y-yeah betty?

i... i think i love you... (i hold your hand tightly, contemplating whether we should kiss or not>)

no one could love me... (i play my insecurities off with a laugh) surely no one as cool as you could love a... a... w-weirdo. i don't fit in, betty, a-and i don't want to fit in..

w-well i... i think that's what makes you so.. special (i smile, placing my lips on yours. the kiss is quick, but soft) u-um...

(-betty... (i blush and nuzzle your neck and kiss you back quickly in return. heh. i'm a lucky guy, i think to myself)

9did he just say heh..? whatever just go with it betty) j-juggie.. i love you

i-i.... (i blush even harder) i love you too b-b-betty..


End file.
